A Day Of Clear Blue Skies (chapter)
A Day Of Clear Blue Skies is the two hundred and fourth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Having just won the Winter Cup semi-finals in a tough match against Kaijō High, the Seirin team hangs out at Kagami's place, who provides them with food. Kagami, however, isn't very pleased about this and shouts at them for just barging into his house and demanding hospitality. The team finishes their meal, and Hyūga turns to Kuroko, who earlier promised them he would tell the story of the Generation of Miracles in junior high, providing them with vital information for their next match against Rakuzan High. Kuroko begins by saying how he got into basketball in 5th grade by watching a match on TV and how he used to go play on a nearby court. There, he met another boy and with basketball in common, they became friends and played together a lot. Kuroko's friend was the better player, so he taught Kuroko some basketball. A year later, the boy moved away, but the two friends made a promise that they would join their respective school's basketball clubs and meet again someday. However, Kuroko reveals that his friend eventually quit basketball and that it was Kuroko's fault... Kuroko then starts to tell the full story of his days in Teikō Junior High. The scene shifts to Teikō Junior High, three years back. Momoi and Aomine discuss the clubs, and Aomine says that he can't wait to join the basketball club. Momoi considers becoming the manager for the club when Aomine bumps into Kuroko, but he hardly notices him. Kuroko continues walking in the crowd, not being noticed as usual. In the background, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise also appear. At the school gates, Akashi arrives. He tells his chauffeur not to drop him off anymore since he wants his freedom, at least at school. The man protests, but Akashi stands by his statement. Meanwhile, Kuroko reads a letter he received again from his childhood friend. The letter says that he already joined his basketball club, and he can't wait until they meet again. Kuroko looks up with a content smile on his face. Later, Kuroko arrives at the gym for the basketball club recruitment. He is surprised at the sheer amount of students present, while the coach yells out that victory is Teikō's supreme goal and that everyone should be prepared for hell-like training. He further announces that they will take a physical test to divide all of them into the three strings--only members from the first string will be able to play in matches as a regular player. He adds that players who will be added to the second and third string should work hard to get promoted. Students in the rows discuss the fact that there has never been a freshmen allowed into the first string directly. Meanwhile, Kise is walking outside the gym, noticing the racket the basketball club is making. He thinks to himself that he shouldn't join any club since it'll all be too easy anyway. The coaches finish testing the students, and the head coach announces the players that are divided into the third and last string. After a series of names, he says Kuroko's name, who is disappointed. After finishing the second string members, the coach announces the names of the freshmen that made it in the first string, stunning the crowd. Those freshmen are Daiki Aomine, Shintarō Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara and Seijūrō Akashi. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured Techniques used Navigation